Tsuchi Kimura
Tsuchi Hagasami (はがさみつち,Hagasami Tsuchi) ''Is a chunin level shinobi fron Konohagakure and a member of Team Imaro Background Tsuchi was born into the Hagasami clan.his clan possesses the Kekkei Genkai Light Release.Tsuchi was able to use light release from a very young age, so as his four young brothers. Tsuchi was always playing and training with his brothers for hours and had a very good time as a kid. he never fought with his brothers before or now. is his time in the academy,He fell in love with Yumiko Kongobara, and became good friends with her and Hoshiyo Kitomiwa. he also became good friends with Kana Mikazuchi and Mizuki Anayashi. Today he is in a team with Imaro Hirushima as the sensei, Yumiko and Hoshiyo. Personality Tsuchi has a very calm personality. He dosent get exited too often and he also dosen't get mad so easily.he likes being with friends and have fun with them on his free time. Tsuchi dosen't like being on his alone at all. Tsuchi is very loyal to his clan, village and friends.he would never lie to anyone but his enemies. He is also very happy most of the time. Appearance Tsuchi has black hair with his hair on the back behind neon green.he has orange eyes and tanned skin. In Part |: Tsuchi wears a dark green Headband on his head with the metal template on the side.he also wears a bright brown shirt with a brown belt with a pocket attached to it.he also wears dark grey loose pants with black shinobi sandals.he also wears black fingerless gloves. In Part ||: Tsuchi wears his headband with the metal template pointing the other side.he wears a yellow shirt with a metal collar and zipper.he also wears a dark green fingerless gloves with metal templates on them. He also wears a bright belt with a pocket attached to it. He wears blue pants and bandages wrapping his shins with green sandals. = Abilities Tsuchi is very good at Taijutsu. he prefers to use taijutsu rather then Ninjutsu. he is also not bad at ninjutsu. he suckes at Genjutsu but he tries his best. he is pretty sharp. Stats Part I '''Introduction Arc' Tsuchi finds out that his teammates are going to be his two childhood best friends Hoshiyo Kitomiwa and Yumiko Kyuusei. he also meets his sensei Imaro Shinoyuka. Imaro wanted to test his team's teamwork by setting traps where they were training. They had to escape all the traps and pin Imaro to the ground. he was able to pass a big part of traps by his own. He saw that Yumiko and Hoshiyo were setting a counter trap. he wanted to stop and help them but he decided not to waste time. he and his teamates reached Imaro and they teamed up with a plan and they pined him down.Imaro said that he was very proud of their teamwork and he said that he knows this team will be a success. Chūnin Exam Arc Team Imaro was very exited for the chunin exams. Tsuchi wanted to pass no matter what. Tsuchi was selected as one of the candidates alongside her teammates. Invasion of Konoha Arc Tsuchi was shocked when she heard of the Third Hokage's death. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Tsuchi was very shoked when he heard that Sasuke wanted to leave Konoha. though he wasen't a good friend of his, Tsuchi was trying to stop him but then he saw he wont change his mind. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Tsuchi was happy to see Naruto all grown up and strong. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad Broke into Konoha, Tsuchi Teamed up with Hoshiyo, Yumiko and Team Jun to stop them from destroying Konoha. they were sorunded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them so they will be able to go on. Eventually they were not able to go on because there were to much dead shinobi that they had to defeat. Tsuchi was glad to hear that Naruto and Sora are okay and that Konoha is safe again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Tsuchi and his teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village,Tsuchi was saved by his Imaro's Magnet Release. Imaro created a big dome made of stones around him and Tsuchi. Shinobi World War Arc Tsuchi and his teammates volunteered to fight in the war in order to protect their village and friends. Video Games Tsuchi Hagasami is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * According to the databook(s): * Tsuchi's name means "Earth" *# Tsuchi's favourite foods are Rice balls, while his least favorites is Tomatoes. *# His hobby is Experimenting with Earth Release *# Tsuchi wishes to fight No one. *# Tsuchi has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *# Tsuchi's favorite word is "Earth" (土, Tsuchi). Quotes Edit (to his younger brothers) it's really fun to play with you ya know? (to his teammates on their first mission) finnaly! iv'e been waiting to go on a mission with you guys! (to himself after konoha was destroyd by pain) no......way.... Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL